When Tears Fall
by XxJessiiChanxX
Summary: Sakura Haruno is 18 years old and living on her own in Konoha. But what will she do when she finds out Sasuke has returned? And what is Sasuke's perspective of her new changes? Will he like them, or will he miss the old Sakura? Rated R for later chapters!
1. Raindrops

This story is a Fanfiction based on the Anime "Naruto"

I do not own this Anime or Manga in ANY way! This is merely something come up from my imagination! Also, i haven't written a fanfiction in a long while, so i spologize if my Writing isn't all that great. Enjoy the Fic!

Sakura sat on her bed, gazing out of her bedroom window into the Hazy night sky. Rain pounded lightly on the thin glass, leaving an echo of "thuds" inside her room. She sighed heavilly, with a slight pout. She'd always hated the rain. It had always made everyone dreary and depressed. And also sleepy! And sleep was the last thing she wanted to do. She was waiting on her friend, Ino, to arrive. They had planned to take a stroll around the Village, but she was afraid the rain would change their plans. She jumped nearly 5 feet off her bed, and fell backwards onto the floor with a loud "crash" followed by an "OWIIIEEEEE!" when the phone rang.

Sakura scrambled to her feet, picking up the reciever after the 3rd ring. She knew who it was calling her, and dreaded to hear what the person was to say.

"Hello?" She spoke into the reciever.

"Hey, Sakura. I'm REALLY sorry, but i'm afraid i can't go with you into the Village today. Mother says the storm isn't going to blow off for another 3 days. How about next weekend?" Ino spoke, sounding kind of worried, from the other end.

Sakura was right! Of course...but this time she wasn't happy about it. She loved being right, but not when it meant she had to give up Fun Time.

"Oh, that's okay Ino. I understand," Sakura replied, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. She failed miserably.

"Sakura, you know how easily i can get sick! And you too! I would never put you off, if it wasn't for good reason..." Ino whined.

Since when had Ino become so emotional? 'Maybe she's on her period...' Sakura thought with a sly chuckle. Ino must've heard her chuckle because there was an uneasy silence on Ino's end of the phone that lasted what seemed like hours to Sakura.

"Listen, Ino.." Sakura said, unable to handle the silence any longer," I know you're doing it for good reason, and that's fine! I promise! No harm done!"

"Alright...well...I'll be at home if you want someone to talk to?" Ino offered, sounding sympathetic.

'Geez, maybe she really IS on her rag...' Sakura thought, raising an eyebrow. She gazed up to look at her reflection in the large gold rimmed mirror, leaning against her Bedroom wall. She gazed at herself, looking herself up and down. She had grown alot, since when Sasuke and Naruto were Team 7 with her. She had matured by much. Her chest had developed quite nicely, so she thought. And she had gotten hips, which fit nicely with her slightly larger back end. She grinned sheepishly, blushing a bit. She liked the way she looked, and she knew most of the men in the Village did as well. She had even caught Kakashi sneaking a peak at her, every once in a while. She was now 18 years old, so Kakashi could see her as a nice wife now. Although she would never approve. She saw him more of a Father figure than anything.

"Sakura...?"

She shook her head a bit, realizing she was still on the phone with her Best friend. Now she blushed a brighter shade of red. She really DID look like a Cherry at that moment.

"Mm? Oh yeah, Ino. That's alright. I'll call you if i need anything. Bye."

She hung up the reciever and turned to gaze out the window. The sky had turned an ever greyer shade than before. She let out one last sigh, before turning toward her door and exiting the room, flicking off the lightswitch on her way out.

Since Sakura had turned 18, she began working in the Flower shop with Ino, to help pay for her rent on her new apartment. It was small, but cozy. She smiled to herself, gazing at the soft Marble white painted walls of the living room, and cream colored carpets. Her room wasn't at all different from when she was a child. Everything was still arranged in the same fashion. She even kept the same furniture, including the large mirror she had just been admiring herself in. She made her way into the Kitchen, and paused when she passed the Framed photo of Team 7, sitting on an End table, next to the Tan leather loveseat. She let her eyes fall onto Sasuke, and she felt a sad smile form across the features of her face. She slowly reached out a hand and traced the outline of the Uchiha with her index finger. "Sasuke-kun..." She whispered the males name with such a sad and heartwrenching voice, that had Naruto heard it, he would be whining in his usual fashion. Sakura couldn't help but feel distressed everytime she saw the Uchiha, and yet she still kept the photo of him.

She chuckled a little at the look on his face, and let her hand fall to her side. She finally managed to pull her eyes away from the portrait, and dragged herself into the small Kitchen, opening up one of the cupboards above the sink. She pulled out a bowl of instant Ramen, and shrugged. 'This will have to do, i suppose...'

She nearly dropped the substance, as a loud knock echoed from the Door and into the house. With a frustrated growl, Sakura turned to look at it, "Who is it?!" she demanded angrilly. "Sakura-chan! It's Naruto! Let me in! It's freezing out here!" came a whiney voice from behind the door. Sakura rolled her eyes and slammed down the Ramen onto the counter before making her way slowly toward the door. She had to let the boy suffer at least a little for disturbing her!

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura demanded heatedly, as she opened the door to see the poor boy soaked to the bone. He sniffled after sneezing and looked up at her with a weak smile. "Sakura-chan!" he said with a smile. She sighed, feeling bad for the Blonde, and moved out the way so he could come in. He did so, and she closed and locked the door as he took a seat on the Tan couch against the wall. "I came to tell you something important, Sakura," Naruto said suddenly, his voice becoming serious. She turned to face the boy, and new that he wouldn't have come out in this weather just to talk to her. He wasn't THAT stupid.

"What is it, then?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips impatiently. Naruto glared down at his feat and clenched his jaw, "...The Hokage told Kakashi and I not too long ago, that Sasuke has come back..." Sakura froze. Had she heard correctly? There was no way... He couldn't possibly have come back...could he?

"Are you certain...?" she finally managed to choke out. He merely nodded. Almost immediately, Sakura grabbed her coat and rushed out of the door. A startled Naruto stood up alarmed, and called out after the Pink-haired ninja, but gave up, knowing exactly what she was doing. She was going to try to find sasuke.


	2. Sasuke Back?

Okay, hello everyone! This is chapter two of When Tears Fall. D For some odd reason, I wrote this at 2:28 in the morning Oo But oh well. Here you go!

Chapter Two

Sasuke...Back?

Sakura ran through the village streets, ignoring the harsh pounding of rain on her skin. The streets were empty of people, as she gazed about, and much to her delight as well. It would be alot easier for her to find him when no one was around. She finally came to a stop about 20 feet away from the Uchihas old house, and panted for breath from her endless running. She didn't know what she was going to say to him once she saw him, and so she became rather nervous. She was about to turn around and run backto her apartment, when she saw him.

He stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him. He wore his black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, along with black shorts. He even had his Leaf headband on once again. Once he closed the door behind him, he slowly turned his gaze toward the green eyes of Sakura Haruno.

He stared at her for a long moment, as she stood panting, the rain trickling down her face and dripping from her long eyelashes and chin. Her soft, now drenched, pink hair stuck to the sides of her face. She clutched her right hand to her chest as she stared back into his coal black eyes. He finally stuffed his hands into the pockets of his shorts and stepped off of the porch steps, turning away from her.

She opened her mouth to speak as she watched him walk away from her, but stopped. 'Does he not recognize me...?' she thought, tears forming in her eyes. She then became overwhelmed with such sadness, that she practically collapsed in tears. She clutched her hands to her eyes, as the tears fell, mixing with the rain. Sasuke stopped, hearing the sudden thud, and glanced over his shoulder in it's direction. His eyes grew wide at the sight he saw. Her shoulders trembled with her muffled sobs, as she wiped at her tears to stop them, but without success. She looked like she was falling apart.

'Why is she crying like that...?' he wondered, staring at her in horror. She then abruptly stood up, and turned to run away, but fell onto the concrete. He half expected her to pull herself back up, but when she didn't, he abruptly rushed to her side in a panic. "Sakura!" he yelled to her, picking her head up, and laying her onto his lap. She had bruised her forhead from the fall, and blacked out. Fortionately, it didn't look too bad. He carefully picked her up into his arms, and carried her into his house.

He knew if he tried to take her to the Hospital like this, he would certainly be accused of it. He wondered why he had even heled her at all. For all he cared, she could have gotten a concussion(sp?). He snarled down at her, before laying her down on the Black leather couch in his living room. He turned away from her, and grabbed a large blanket, covering her unconcious form with it. He then waited for her to awaken.

Sakura awoke to a throbbing pain in her forehead, and groaned, putting a hand to it. She blinked open her eyes to see a blurry face in front of her. She closed her eyes tightly a few times to try to regain her eyesight, and gasped when she realized it was Sasuke. "Sasuke!" she cried, jumping up, only to lay back down clutching her forehead in pain. "Don't move too quickly. You passed out, and hit your head," he explained in a calm voice. She gazed back up at him, and nodded slowly," Okay...Thank you...for helping me, i mean," she said quietly.

He remained silent and stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She looked away from his sadly. 'He still hates me...' she thought, closing her eyes. The memory of the Night he left Konoha filled her mind, and she opned her eyes once again, only to find the Uchiha was gone. She was going to ask him why he had said "Thank You" to her, but decided not to. He would probably only hate her more, if that were possible. She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. Would he ever like her? She had dreamt, many nights, of him finally telling her he cared for her. And every time, she woke up, only to find it had been indeed a dream. She never wanted to wake from those dreams. She hated to face reality, and know that Sasuke Uchiha thought she was an annoying little prick. She had tried many of times to make him love her. But finally she gave up. She knew it would never happen. She would just have to face the facts. He hated her and that was that.

"You were crying before you collapsed..." came a voice from behind her.

She jumped slightly at the sound, and opened her eyes to gaze up into Sasukes hollow ones. She froze immediately. He had seen that? Of course he had seen it! She just started bawling over him, uncontrollably(sp?)! She looked away from him,"..Yeah..." she said softly. He watched her carefully, and noticed she had changed alot over the years. Not only had she developed into an attractive woman, but her personality had changed dramatically as well. She was no longer the Loud, Annoying, and Cheerful Pre-teen she had been when they were Team 7. Now she seemed Empty, and full of Sadness. He didn't like that at all.

"Sakura..." he said, his voice suddenly harsh," What is wrong with you?" Her eyes went wide at his words, and she shrugged," Ever since you left...I...just...tried to stop being so annoying..." she said, pondering over her words as she said them. Although she knew that was a lie. She was still cheerful and annoying around Ino and Naruto...and the rest of her friends, but when she was with Sasuke, he brought out such a deep sadness in her.

He didn't believe her words. He had always been able to tell when she was lying. It was just the way she said certain things. He snorted, and turned to leave when she quickly sat up. "Sasuke..!" she said quickly. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, glaring a bit. She opened her mouth to speak, but looked down at her hands that lay in her lap, before pushing off the blanket and slowly standing up. "Umm...thanks, but i know when i'm not wanted somewhere...I'll go now," she said just above a whisper, as she steadied herself against the wall. She glanced up at the Uchiha slowly, faking a small smile as a single tear fell from her left eye.

He watched her struggle to walk past him toward the door, and felt a sudden sting of guilt. He watched her make her way toward the door, before he said her name, in a soft voice he had never let her hear before. He was even surprised by the softness of it. "You should rest..." he said to her. He turned to see her back to him, and his eyes widened at her next words. "All i ever wanted was to be noticed and accepted by you...I wanted to be the one to succeed in making you happy...And all i did was...Make you hate me..." she said in a choked whisper as her tears continued to fall from her Emerald eyes.

The words seemed to hit him, like a bullet, hurting his ears. As well as that tiny beating organ which lay deep inside his chest. He had never truly hated the girl. He had told her many of times he thought she was annoying, but that was all. And even then, he didn't even mean that. He didn't want to let anyone else in. After his family had died, he was afriad of letting anyone else he cared for, to get hurt. He would not be able to accept that. Ecspecially if that person was Sakura. He had cared for her, he would admit that. he even cared for Naruto, a little. The two of them, as well as Kakashi had treated him as if he were a part of their family. And now, Sakura's heart was breaking because of him, for the second time now.

She heard only silence, which didn't surprise her. He hated her, so why would he respond to her words? She was about to reach for the door when a hand gripped her wrist from behind her. She let out a small gasp as Sasuke pulled her toward him. She could feel the warmth of his chest against her back, and her tears subsided for a moment. What was he doing? Why?

"Sakura...I have never hated you..." he said roughly, holding her trembling body closer to him. he knew she must be confused by his actions, just as he was. But for some reason, at that moment, he felt he would break down if he caused her to cry anymore. She muffled a few sobs, and he felt one of her salty tears trickle from her chin and onto his hand. He glanced down at it and cringed. He hated to see her cry. He always had. Ecspecially when the cause of her tears was him.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered softly, breaking the deafening silence. She felt him tense up against her, and swallowed hard. She didn't understand. Why was Sasuke doing this? He had just told her he didn't hate her. But what did that mean? Did that mean he finally accepted her? As a friend? Or no? "Don't cry anymore..." he said softly, behind her. He was now holding her against him, his arms wrapped around hers, holding her wrists. He lowered his head, and his breath caught. He took in the scent of her pink hair, that smelled of Cherry Blossoms. This made his stomache fill with millions of butterflies. Why did she have this effect on him? He had had many of girls that were decent looking falling to his feet. But none of them made him feel like this. Only Sakura...

She felt him bury his face into her hair and froze. She was confused tremendously, but for some reason he calmed her. She liked what he was doing. She wanted so badly for him to say something at that moment. Tell her she was his friend...something. "Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, choking over newfound tears. He clutched her closer, after turning her around to face him. He grasped the back of her head gently with one hand while the other pulled her against him, resting on the middle of her back. She cautiously grasped the cloth of his Black shirt, and buried her face into it. He had never held her like this before. She never wanted it to end. She was so scared that she was going to wake up and realize it had just been another one of her heartaching dreams.

He felt his shirt get moist from her tears and clenched his jaw, closing his eyes tightly. He wanted her to stop crying. He wanted to kiss her lips, and hold her close to him forever. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but how would he? He had hurt her so much already. He wanted to hear her say those 3 words she had said to him the day he left Konoha. And his prayers were answered.

"...I love you Sasuke-kun!" she cried out, still sobbing as she buried her face deeper into the cloth of his shirt. He felt a small smile form across his lips as he buried his face into her soft rosy hair. "Sakura..." he whispered softly, his heart suddenly feeling like it was going to rip from his chest. He knew she still loved him. He would never be able to make up for causing her so much pain, but he wanted so badly to be able to. He gently pulled her away from him, and was soon greeted by her tear stained eyes.

She seemed to search through his eyes for something. And he knew what that something was. Acceptance. He smiled a bit down at her and wiped at her damp cheeks with his thumbs. "..I accept you, Sakura," he said finally. She merely gazed up at him, in shock, but it soon subsided and she smiled brightly. "Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she cried out, embracing the Uchiha. Sasuke knew he couldn't let his guard down now. And he wasn't ready yet to admit his feelings toward her. So...

"Gah! Sakura, get off of me!" he cried, pushing the girl away from him, as she continued to hug him, not letting go. A wide smile displayed upon her face, finally made the Uchiha give up his efforts. She would let go when she was ready. Sakura did so, a few moments later, and smiled brightly, a newfound happiness overwhelming the girl. He acceoted her, and that was all that mattered!


End file.
